Chase and Father's Day
by blackend
Summary: Chase doesn't have kids, right? Then why is he getting a package with a Father's Day card? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1: He is a Good Guy

**Chase and Father's Days**

**A/N: I came up with this idea a few weeks ago. Read it and tell me what you think. Um… It's not a huge thing in the story, but the period for Cameron and Chase is friends with benefits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not any character that appears in House MD.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: He is a Good Guy**

Do to a case being solved late; Chase and the rest of the team were leaving work later than usual. Chase was about to walk out the door when House stopped him. "What do you want House?"

"A package arrived for you."

"What?" Chase asked with a look of confusion on his face. Cameron and Foreman also had looks of interest on their faces.

House limped into his office, pulled a shoebox-sized package from behind his desk, limped back over to Chase, and handed him the package. "Here."

Chase was more than confused, but smiled when he saw the recipient address. "Thanks, sorry if this was a burden for you. I wasn't expecting it for another week." Chase looked at the clock and calculated something in his head. He whipped out his phone and called a number.

"Hello." Answered a woman on the other end of the phone.

"Hi. Am I calling too late? My math skills aren't what they used to be." Chase smiled as he spoke and sat down. Cameron rolled her eyes and Foreman smiled.

"Robert Chase! Is flirting with me the only reason you called?"

"I was just trying to be charming. Actually no, Emily's package came early. I was just wondering if I could talk to her."

"Sure." The woman covered the phone's mouthpiece with one hand and called out. "Emily there's someone on the phone for you."

"I'm coming, Mum." The girl, Emily called from her room.

"She'll be happy for the surprise call." The woman said back into the phone.

"Well, living on the other side of the globe hasn't helped with the father act. A surprise call every so often just gets me bonus points." Chase did not notice that everyone looked at him confused when he used the word: father.

"You were always a nice guy."

"I try. Now, if you would not mind. Could you please put my daughter on the line?" A huge smile spread over Chase's face, but the others in the room stopped everything that they were doing and gapped at Chase.

"Fine. Here." The woman handed the phone over to a rather impatient teen girl.

"Hello?" Emily said into the phone. She was unaware who was on the other end.

"Hi hon." Chase had to move his cell phone away from his ear as the teen screamed 'Dad' into the phone from happiness. "Oy! I do not want to be deaf. I'll take it was a good idea to call?"

"Yes! Wait, why are you calling?"

"Am I not aloud to call now?" Chase asked in a sarcastic voice.

"No. It's just you always call on the weekends."

"Blame your Mum for that. No, your package came in early and I just wanted to check in with you to see if I could open it."

"Um…you can open certain things in it."

"Okay. I am allowed to open certain things. Let me get this package open first." Chase grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk in the conference room and opened the package to reveal its contents. "I see a an object wrapped in white tissue paper, a tape, and two envelopes. A blue and white one."

"You can open the white one."

"Okay." Chase opened it and his voice displayed how proud he was of his daughter. "This is excellent! It proves my theory."

"You have a theory. What is it?"

"That you're not lamb-brained. Your smarts just come from my side of the family."

The girl laughed. "Dad! If Mum heard you she'd be narked."

"I was just saying. This report card is really excellent!"

"Thank you. Now open the object wrapped in tissue paper."

"Okay." Chase did as he was told. A huge smile went over his face as he looked at the two pictures in a split-photo-frame. "These are good pictures." One picture had Chase and a blonde teen at a beach smiling in it. The picture placed beside it was of the teen in a prom type long blue dress. She was standing with a group of teens all in similar attire. The girl was stunning in the dress. "I don't like the dress."

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"You look too grown up in it."

"Would you prefer if I wore jeans and a baggy tee shirt?"

"Yes and baggy jeans."

"Mom! Dad is being overprotective again." Emily called to the other room.

Her mother picked up the extension in the kitchen. "Be nice you two. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Apparently the dress I was wearing to the benefit." Emily informed her mother.

"Robert. It's just a dress."

"I think it's a little too adult for her."

"Aw, aren't you the protective father. Last time I checked Emily is fifteen."

"Fifteen too young for that dress. And _yes_, I am an over protective father. You didn't figure that out when she got asked out in junior high." Cameron, Foreman, and House had to blink a few times to believe what they had just heard.

"Robert, you do know that Emily is growing up. Right?"

"Yes. I know that Emily is growing up Karen. I'm just having a hard time believing how fast it's all happening."

Karen smiled. "Same here love."

"Excuse me, but there is a teenager on the other line. I don't need to hear you two starting to flirt." Emily said in aggravation.

The two grownups started to laugh. "Bye Robert. I leave you two to talk. Not too much longer she has to eat dinner and finish her Chemistry."

"Bye Karen. So how have you been?"

"Good. Dad… When are you going to come home?"

"In about a month for a week. You know, we could always fly you out here for a visit."

"Mum wouldn't be thrilled with that idea."

"Probably not. Love, I am going to let you go. Your Mum will be mad at me if you don't eat your dinner. Be good. I call you on Saturday."

"Okay. Will you watch the tape tonight?"

"Yes, I will watch the tape tonight."

"I love you Dad. Bye."

"I love you to. Bye." Chase hung up his cell phone and looked around. Three doctors were staring at him in aw. "What?"

Cameron was the first to speak from the crowd of aw. "You have a daughter."

Chase was hesitant in his answering. "Not exactly. It's a long story and I doubt that you really want to hear it."

"Does she call you Daddy or are hooking up with teens now?" House asked and received a few strange looks.

"No. She hasn't called me Daddy since she was eight." Chase said as he packed up the stuff, but held up the blue card. "This is probably a Father's Day card. I don't date minors."

"It didn't stop you from kissing the girl with cancer." House said with a smirk.

"You really had to be bring that up." Chase tried to leave but Cameron and Foreman stood in the doorway blocking his way. "I guess were going to play this game whether I like it or not." Chase sat down and started to talk about his phone conversation. "Karen and I have been friends since we were little. We dated as teens, but realized that we were better as friends than as lovers. In college, we shared an apartment. She had been going out with a couple people at the time, but did not tell any of them when she got pregnant. When I found out that Karen was pregnant, I volunteered for the 'Daddy' position. No, I did not ask her to marry me. At first, Karen refused my offer, but after me being around for two months of the morning sickness, she accepted. Even after college and med school, we still lived together. As time went on Emily started to call me Daddy. It made sense since I had already agreed to fill in as a father and lived in the same house with her. Emily knows I am not her biological father, but I am the only father she knows and calls me Dad to this day. Is that a long enough explanation for you?"

Everyone was still staring at him not sure of what to think of this new information, especially Cameron, who was in a mix of annoyance and shock. It made sense since they were friends with benefits. _Wasn't she supposed to know these kinds of things?_

"Wow. You just went up a notch in my book." Foreman said.

It was a widely know fact throughout the hospital that Foreman did not exactly like Chase. Maybe it is probably better to say that Foreman could not stand Chase. Therefore, it came as no surprise that Chase was confused by what had just happened.

"I'm not sure how to react to that. Um…Thank you I guess?"

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence in the room. "Right, since no one is speaking I'm leaving." Chase said getting up and headed for the door.

"Are you only doing this because you had a crappy Dad?" House asked making Chase stop dead in his tracks.

House was the only person at PPTH who knew the extent of Rowan and Robert Chase's relationship. Cameron and Foreman knew that Chase didn't like his father, but nothing else. They did not know about Chase's mother or how his father had left. Cameron and Foreman did not need to know that. Not now… Not ever! It was his business and not theirs.

Chase turned around and faced House. His expression was cold. "No. My father has nothing to do with this. I did this because I wanted to. There is this emotion in world, maybe you have heard of it. It allows you to care for someone free of charge and just be a nice person. Then again, you probably have never heard of it."

"Well, why don't we indulge you as you enlighten us?" House asked.

"It's called love." Chase turned and walked out the door, leaving House speechless for once. House could read people well, but in rare moments, Chase read people better.


	2. Chapter 2: Not That Complicated

**Chapter Two: Not That Complicated**

**A/N: This chapter is more of Chameron, but keeps to the original plot. Um… After you're done, read the Author's note at the bottom. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To clear up any time time-line questions people may have: Chase was seventeen when he started college. So If Karen got pregnant in their first year of college and Emily is now fifteen, Chase would be thirty-two. This makes sense since in **_**Autopsy **_**Chase said he was thirty. I hope that cleared up any questions that people may have had.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he promise Emily, Chase watched the tape she had given her. It was a tape of her Dance show. Since Emily was young, she had loved dancing it was probably what had led her to a school of arts with a main focus on dance.

One of Emily's dreams was to one day become a professional dancer and work with a Ballet company. This was the tape of her mid-semester show. She was the main female dancer in the particular dance he was watching. As Emily was doing a leap across stage, the doorbell rang. Chase found it confusing since he was not expecting anyone. He paused the tape and went to the door. He was surprised to see who was at his door. "Aw… Hi Cameron. Um… Why don't you come in?"

Cameron stepped into the apartment and looked around. She had never been to his apartment. They always went to her apartment for their late night arrangements, but she usually kicked him out in the middle of the night.

His apartment was not fancy. It was simple, that probably had something to do with being in the seminary. On all of the walls, there were pictures of Chase with people she did not recognize. Then again, Cameron didn't think Chase had much of a social life. Working with House it was nearly impossible.

"Hi. I'm sorry to come and bother you after work and stuff. It's just… Well you seemed upset when you left work. I just wanted to check up and see that you were okay." _Jeez, now she sounded like one of those overbearing girlfriend types. Wait-- Scratch that. You are not his girlfriend! This is just uncomplicated sex. _

Chase stood there and wasn't sure of what to make of Cameron. "Okay then… I'm fine. Is that all you wanted?"

"Uh… Yeah." As she headed for the door the TV screen caught Cameron's eyes. " I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were watching something… What were you watching?"

"It's my daughter's--Emily's school show. She goes to an Arts school, with a strong focus on dancing. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure." Cameron answered unsure of another way to respond.

Chase rewound the tape and they started it from the beginning. Chase pointed out which of the girls was Emily. Cameron had to admit she was very good. Slowly Cameron's gaze shifted from the TV to Chase. He looked so peaceful and happy. Eventually Chase noticed that Cameron was looking at him. He blushed in surprise.

"Why didn't you say anything about having a daughter?" Of course, Cameron was not talking about at work, but Chase did not catch that.

He paused the tape before responding. "No one asked. Personally, I didn't see why it would matter. It seems to have changed Foreman and your opinion of me. I guess that's okay."

"I wasn't talking about work. I mean... Why didn't you tell me?"

Chase was taken aback by Cameron comment. They didn't talk about things. They were usually too busy with sex. "Cameron… You call and I come over. That's it. We don't talk about personal things. I've never asked you about your husband..." He had accidentally hit a nerve. " I'm sorry. Its just our arrangement is sex."

"I know, I just thinking there are some things I should know. Shouldn't I know when I'm fucking someone's husband?"

Chase was confused by Cameron's reference to being a husband. Nevertheless, he understood what she meant. "I'm not married." _Didn't she know that he would not get involved with anyone if he were married?_

"You know what I mean!" Now she was just getting irritated. _Why was that?_

"I'm confused. You were the one who wanted this, uncomplicated sex. Do you want something more?"

"No! I'm completely happy with what we have." She said, but the way she answered was not very convincing. "Just forget it. I don't know why I am so mad. It's not as if we mean anything to each other. Do you want more?"

"No. I'm fine with us." Chase really was not okay with them, but he didn't think it was the best time to bring that up. Cameron was already mad at him enough. Moreover, he words had been a little hurtful.

"Okay then, good. I'm going to go home now." Cameron was almost out the door when she turned back to Chase. "You looked happy today. It was nice to see that. Emily… Your daughter, she's really lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Chase smiled. "Thank you." That was probably the best… only compliment Cameron had ever given him. After Cameron had closed the door behind her, Chase turned his full attention back to the tape. He smiled. Cameron was right. His daughter, Emily, tended to always made him happy.

_**Fin**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I hope you enjoyed it. Um… How many people would like to see a sequel? Let me know. I was thinking about it so yeah… Thanks for of all of your reviews!**

**Here is the sequel summary: A year ago, House and the rest of the team heard of Chase's daughter Emily. What happens when her mother dies? How will it affect Emily, Chase, and the team? **


End file.
